L'Oiseau en cage
by Eyael
Summary: Qui a dit qu'être une princesse était si merveilleux que cela? Se demande on vraiment ce qu'elle doit vivre au quotidien? Pour Savina, il semblerait que non et que bien des gens soient ignorants à ce sujet. Fic écrite dans le style POV et inspirée du Conte de La Princesse Kaguya.


**L'oiseau en cage**

Disclaimer : la chanson est tirée du film « Le Conte de la Princesse Kaguya »  
Les personnages sont la propriété de Peyo.

* * *

Profitant d'un rare moment de répit, pouvant prendre l'air dans le jardin, je me sens à nouveau emplie de mélancolie. Les jours passent si lentement et ressemblent tellement que chaque heure me semble aussi longue qu'une existence.  
Tendant la main pour cueillir une rose et en humer le parfum, mon cœur se serre. Si seulement je pouvais me laisser aller, pleurer comme n'importe qui.  
Pleurer, rire, courir ou jouer, explorer le monde… Des envies que je caresse au plus profond de moi même mais qui me sont hélas ! inaccessibles.  
« Pourquoi dites vous cela ? »  
« Mais tout simplement parce que c'est la vérité pure et simple, voyons. Il est particulièrement inconvenant pour une jeune princesse de rire ou de se livrer à d'autres activités futiles et indignes de son rang. »

Etre une princesse, une noble jeune femme devant qui tout le monde s'incline et qui peut faire la pluie et le beau temps au même titre qu'un roi, une reine ou un prince. Tout le monde pense que ce statut, c'est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver.  
Ce à quoi j'ai envie de répondre en hurlant de colère : « Vous êtes plus stupides les uns que les autres ! merveilleux ? Infernal oui ! Taisez vous, taisez vous tous et ne parlez pas sans réfléchir ! »

* * *

Et pourtant… au commencement, ça ne me déplaisait pas vraiment.  
Je me revois à mes trois ans : même si ma mère et mon père étaient fort peu présents, ça ne me rendait pas vraiment triste pour autant. La vieille femme qui s'occupait de moi acceptait de m'emmener où je le voulais, me montrait les choses que je ne connaissais pas et avec une patience infinie expliquait à quoi servait telle ou telle chose, ce qu'était tel ou tel animal.  
Quant à ma mère, bien que ce ne soit que de brefs moments pour l'enfant que j'étais, elle prenait toujours le soin de me conter une histoire le soir ou de venir me voir avant que je m'endorme, me chuchotant qu'elle m'aimait.  
Il arrivait à Père de me convier dans la grande salle, surtout quand des nobles de l'extérieur venaient ou que des troubadours faisaient halte au château.  
Je portais de belles robes, pouvais jouer avec d'autres filles sans que cela ne choque personne. Sortir à l'extérieur du château bien accompagnée pour profiter des beautés de la forêt.

Trois ans plus tard, il était temps qu'on se penche sur ce qui est incontournable : l'éducation.  
Autrement dit ce qui est le plus important avec la beauté et les origines pour quelqu'un issu de la noblesse.  
Par chance, on considérait que j'étais encore une jeune enfant qui avait besoin de temps pour bien retenir les leçons. C'est ainsi que chaque matin, après le déjeuner, j'avais droit à trois longues heures de lecture ou d'écriture. A ce moment, je pouvais encore profiter de la compagnie des autres filles bien que leur glisser un mot aurait été impossible.  
Car voyez vous, une enfant qui ne regarde pas devant elle prend la parole sans permission ou se dissipe sera très sévèrement réprimandée, voire même avoir les doigts frappés avec une règle. Tout cela pour rappeler que la discipline est dans les études un des maîtres mots avec l'assiduité.

Au moins, je pouvais encore profiter vêtue d'une robe simple de la vie du château. Comme aller dans la cour, regarder ce qui se passe, m'amuser, poser des questions aux gens.  
C'est vers mes neuf ans que tout a basculé, neuf ans l'âge de la souffrance peut on dire*1.  
Bien sûr j'étais toujours entourée de nombreux serviteurs comme mes parents, je ne manquais pas de beaux vêtements ou de bijoux, jouets, il y avait des fêtes, des moments entre juste moi et mes parents.  
Mais dorénavant selon mon père je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans ce château éloigné de tout. Je ne serais jamais une princesse digne de ce nom et il était temps que je connaisse un peu plus les responsabilités qui seraient miennes, disait il.  
« C'est pour toi et nous que nous agissons de la sorte, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as autant de plaisir à rester ici. Alors que là bas, tu seras remarquée de partout, les hommes s'inclineront devant toi dans quelques années voudront t'épouser !  
Il faut organiser ton départ sans trop tarder ! »  
« Et vous ne me consultez même pas ? Vous ne comprenez pas qu'ici j'ai des amis Père ?!  
Une princesse n'a elle pas le droit de vivre comme les autres ? d'avoir près de soi ses parents qu'elle chérit ? » hurlais je avant de partir en courant de la pièce où ils m'avaient convoqué.  
Comment pouvaient ils ordonner pareille chose sans se soucier de moi ? Je ne voyais plus rien et peu importe, tout ce que je voulais c'était mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi, casser ce qui me tomberait sous la main.  
Mère fût malgré tout compréhensive et durant de longs jours resta près de moi en me serrant contre elle ou en ne disant rien. Elle me démontrait ainsi le profond amour qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Elle accepta même de m'accompagner et de rester un peu alors que Père ne pouvait pas s'absenter retenu par les affaires de la cour.  
La seule chose qu'il m'offrit pour mon départ fût un collier d'or finement ouvragé. Il me souhaita ensuite bonne chance en disant qu'il était convaincu que je resterais sa princesse, sa grande fierté. Je doutais de son amour pour moi jusqu'à ce que je le voie me serrer contre lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Curieusement, je ne me sentais pas aussi triste que j'aurais dû l'être.

* * *

L'arrivée au château du roi fût pour moi cauchemardesque : Non seulement cet endroit était épouvantablement austère et à bien deux cent lieues de mon ancienne vie, de tous mes amis, de ceux que j'aimais, mais en plus je fûs abordée de toutes part par une foule de curieux.  
Sans doute n'était ce pas tous les jours qu'une princesse faisait son entrée au château mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me traiter comme si j'étais une bête curieuse ou une jolie poupée.  
Lors de notre entrevue avec le roi, ça ne se passa pas si mal. Il semblait gentil, bienveillant, ravi de me rencontrer et me dit qu'il comprenait comme cela devait être dur pour moi.  
Son visage était si doux et ouvert que j'eûs envie de le croire. Mais je n'en avais pas envie et je savais que ça ne se passerait sûrement pas comme ça.  
Malgré mon âge, j'avais déjà compris que j'étais comme les oiseaux de basse cour ou les rossignols et les rouge gorge que possédaient ma tante : un oiseau en cage.  
Et j'avais quitté une cage grande avec beaucoup de choses pour une cage plus petite mais tout aussi dorée dont la porte était bel et bien fermée, cadenassée.  
Je ne parvîns pas à fermer l'œil trop accablée par la douleur et le chagrin, la mort de mon ancienne vie.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas : un mois plus tard, ma mère m'annonça qu'elle devait repartir mais qu'elle m'écrirait et penserait chaque jour à moi. Dans l'espoir de me consoler, elle me fit cadeau d'un adorable chaton blanc et roux. A sa vue, je détournais le regard, ne pouvant exprimer ce que je ressentais, et quelle était ma douleur d'être ainsi abandonnée alors que je l'aimais tellement.

_Ima no subete wa_

_Kako no subete_

_Kanarazu mata aeru_

_Natsukashii basho de_

_Anata ga kureta nukumori ga_

_Fukaku, fukaku_

_Ima haruka na toki wo koe_

_Michi watatteku*2  
_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le roi sembla avoir pitié de mon sort, une semaine plus tard, il m'adjoignit une dame de compagnie qui saurait me distraire. Puis un mois s'écoula en me promenant dans l'arrière cour, je découvris des rosiers et d'autres fleurs avec un banc. Cet endroit avait été construit à sa demande pour que je puisse de temps en temps me sentir heureuse.  
Oui, peut être que j'aurais envie de sourire ou de rire, d'être moi même quand je viendrais ici…  
Plus le temps passait, plus mes devoirs devenaient durs et on exigeait beaucoup de moi.  
La musique, la danse, la broderie. Et peu importe que je n'aime guère ces activités ou que je sois fatiguée par les innombrables heures d'entraînement, je me devais d'être irréprochable, de ne pas faire d'erreur.  
Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais vraiment plus envie de faire des efforts étant donné que quasiment tout était interdit.  
Et pour être sûr que je ne franchisse pas les limites, une sale vieille chipie nommée Dame Barbe était la plupart du temps sur mes talons critiquant tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et croyez moi, la liste était longue.

Si tu ris en public, tu es vulgaire. Tu as faim ? Mange à peine car il est hors de question d'avoir des rondeurs et de ressembler à une vache. Ne te lève pas d'un seul coup, ce n'est pas féminin !  
Parle toujours d'une voix calme et polie même si tu te sens en colère. Ne va pas seule dans des endroits indignes de toi comme la basse cour.  
Je ne trouvais plus de réconfort si ce n'est en écrivant mon journal ou en lisant les prières et de temps en temps des poèmes. Tout glissait dans un gouffre sans fond sans lumière, sans espoir…

* * *

Et sans crier gare, j'ai fini par retrouver le sourire, l'envie de vivre. Cela je le dois à ce jeune homme qui est arrivé au château.  
J'avais alors seize ans et par un jour de pluie, le pont levis s'est levé pour faire place à deux cavaliers. Une heure plus tard, j'étais convoquée à l'assemblée afin de découvrir ce mystérieux inconnu. Je découvris qu'il s'appelait Johan, qu'il venait d'achever sa formation d'écuyer et se mettait dès à présent aux services du roi.  
Au début peu importait, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire écuyer parmi tant d'autres. Qui respectait le code d'honneur de la chevalerie et se montrait toujours d'une plaisante avenance envers moi, toujours très poli.  
Pourtant, il semblait seul, triste, un peu pareil à moi.  
Je finis par de temps en temps le questionner sur son enseignement, ses rêves et chaque fois il me répondait avec parfois un sourire, me demandant aussi si j'aimais la vie ici.

_Anata ni fureta yorokobi ga_

_Fukaku, fukaku_

_Kono karada no hashibashi ni_

_Shimikonde yuku*3_

Encore une année qui s'écoula et un étrange petit homme bien que très amusant du nom de Pirlouit vînt changer la vie au château.  
Johan et lui devinrent amis, ils vivaient bon nombre d'aventures. En secret, je m'entraînais au tir à l'arc où les rejoignais. Alors, je me sentais à nouveau vivante, il m'arrivait d'être mêlée à ces aventures.  
Je n'étais plus alors soumise à cette pression, je devenais celle que j'avais envie d'être.

* * *

Hélas, le destin me rattrapa une fois de plus.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que mes parents ne m'avaient pas rendu visite, que nous ne nous étions pas vus bien que je devinais qu'ils n'apportaient pas une bonne nouvelle.  
Père m'annonça d'une voix enjouée que je ne serais plus seule et que je deviendrais enfin riche et connue. Mère me dit avec plus de calme qu'ils avaient trouvé un époux pour moi. Très beau très intelligent, surtout riche et régnant sur une belle province.  
Il avait juste quinze ans de plus que moi, mais peu importe et sans aucun doute je lui plairais.  
En entendant ces mots, mon corps ne m'obéit plus : j'aurais voulu m'évanouir croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais je restais debout.

Je mourrais d'envie de leur lancer une bonne réplique cinglante et de dire que je refusais. Mais à quoi cela servirait il ? Qui m'écouterait ? Qui me prendrait au sérieux et compatirait à ma tristesse ?  
Après tout j'allais devenir la plus grande princesse et plus tard reine, alors pourquoi s'indigner ?Il valait mieux se réjouir. Voilà ce qu'on me dirait.  
Et je me sentais lasse, lasse et sans force de me battre dans le vide. Quoi que je faisais, ça ne servait à rien.  
Si j'étais donc vraiment condamnée à cette triste existence, qu'est ce qui m'empêcherait alors de devenir identique à ce que je vivais.  
J'avais entraperçu le soleil en rencontrant des personnes vraiment gentilles comme le roi, Johan ou Pirlouit. Ca avait suffi à me rendre heureuse même si ce fût bref.  
Etre princesse n'aura été jusque là qu'une longue suite de tristes événements. De tout mon cœur je souhaite tomber gravement malade et quitter cette vie pleine de larmes. C'est ce que je finis par souhaiter. Mais ça n'arrivera probablement pas. Tout ce que je pourrais faire, c'est de ne plus parler et d'agir comme le doit une princesse : avec élégance, conscience et sans fantaisie.

_Jitto kokoro ni_

_Tomosu jounetsu no honoo mo_

_Sotto kizu wo sasuru_

_Kanashimi no fuchi ni mo_

_Ima no subete wa_

_Mirai no kibou_

_Kanarazu oboeteru_

_Natsukashii basho de_

_Ima no subete wa_

_Mirai no kibou_

_Kanarazu oboeteru_

_Inochi no kioku de*4_

Retenez bien ceci vous les ignorants : être une princesse ce n'est qu'une illusion dorée, être un oiseau en cage condamné à chanter sans arrêt pour le bon plaisir des autres. Ce n'est pas la vie luxueuse si souvent rêvée et escomptée. Soyez heureux d'avoir une existence simple et de vivre comme vous l'entendez.

Fin

*1Au Japon, le chiffre 9 est associé à la souffrance

*2Tout dans l'instant présent

Vient du passé tout entier

Nous nous reverrons sûrement

Là où mon cœur est resté

La chaleur de ta présence

Fut si vive, si profonde

Que par-delà le temps

Je la ressens maintenant

*3La joie de t'avoir connu

Est si vive, si profonde

Qu'elle pénètre

Tout mon être

*4Dans le feu de la passion

Qui met pour longtemps du soleil au cœur

Comme dans les affres du chagrin

Caressant nos blessures

Tout dans l'instant présent

Vient du passé tout entier

Nous nous reverrons sûrement

Là où mon cœur est resté

Tout dans l'instant présent

Est espoir pour l'avenir

J'en garde mémoire à jamais

En mon souvenir de la vie


End file.
